7 Dwarfs Lost in the Woods
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: The seven dwarfs go on an adventure.


7 Dwarfs Lost in the Woods

The leaves fell as the wind shook the trees. Birds sang with the 7 dwarfs sing. Snow White and 7dwafs planned to have a picnic into the deep, green forest. In the forest, there is a place called Wonderland opening tons of fresh, beautiful flowers. Snow White anddwarfs arrived at Wonderland. When they lay on the soft, puffy grass with their sandwiches, they could see the blue, bright sky that made them happy.

At Wonderland, they danced and jumped around the flowers. The 7 dwarfs smell at the fascinated flowers and laughed together. When Snow White sees the lovely smiles on the dwarf's faces she was happy, because she had no time to play with them at home. Suddenly, Snow White remembered that there were no mushrooms for supper. So she decided to go find some mushrooms into the woods. She said to the 7 dwarfs, "I will go find some mushrooms for supper, so stay here and don't go somewhere else." 7 dwarfs nodded at Snow White and kept playing.

Snow White head her way into the wood. The wood was dark, cold, and scary. It was totally different from Wonderland. She began to worry. She murmured, "What if there is a wolf that would eat me?" Snow White was in fear. `Suddenly a voice came toward her. The fog was covering her vision so she couldn't see who it was. When she went closely where the voice had come from, there was a red eye that was looking at her. When she went closely, she heard animal snarling. She realizes that it was a wolf. She ran as hard as she could and yelled, "Help! Someone! Please help me! There is a wolf chasing me!" Suddenly a voice appeared. The voice said, "Get down immediately!" So Snow White obeyed and an arrow had passed over Snow White and had shot the wolf that was chasing her.

Snow White was in fear and between the fogs; she could see a person that has golden hair, with white suit on. The man said kindly, "Are you alright? Did I scare you?" Snow White answered, "Um… Yes. Thank you for saving my life. I will never forget your kindness. My name is Snow White the princess of Netherland." The man said, "Your highness. I'm honor to save your life. My name is Ferdinand, the price of British." Snow White gasped; she really wanted to meet Prince Ferdinand once in her life, and now her wish came true.

At Wonderland, 7 dwarfs were tired and bored. One of the dwarfs name Sleepy had an idea. Sleepy said, "Let's have a sleeping time, and when just awoke from our sleep Snow White will be here!" Other dwarfs agreed with Sleep's idea so they all went to sleep. When 7 dwarfs were in sleep, there was a black shadow that was looking at them. It was the evil Witch who made 7 dwarfs short and tiny. Witch tiptoed toward the dwarfs. She got out her magical stick and said, "Twirling flouring my magical stick I command you to take these dwarfs to my house." After she said her magical spell, 7 dwarfs suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile Snow White and Ferdinand were finding mushrooms that she needed for supper. When they went deep into the woods, more mushrooms would appear. Snow White gathers her mushrooms that she found and went to Wonderland where the 7 dwarfs were. When Snow White and Ferdinand arrived at Wonderland, she found out that 7 dwarfs were missing. She found them everywhere but she couldn't find them. She was in a worried. So Ferdinand and Snow White decided to go home and see if 7 dwarfs went home.

While Snow White and Ferdinand was going home, 7 dwarfs was awake at witch's house. As soon as they were awake, they knew that something was going wrong. They saw themselves hanging on the ropes and that it was not Wonderland. They were so absurdity that they had no words coming out of their mouth. 7 dwarfs tried their hard to get rid of the rope that were hanging them, but the rope was too tight so they couldn't get it off. While they were hang, one of the dwarfs called Doc saw a scissor on the table beside him. Doc shouted, "Guys! I found a scissor on the table beside me, but I can't get it. So can you guys push me to the table?" The other dwarfs answered, "Of course! Let's use our teamwork and let's get out of here. Snow White would be waiting for us in the forest." So Happy and Sleepy pushed Anger and Anger will push Grumpy and Grumpy will push Doc to the table where the scissor is. They had their first try but they missed it. 7 dwarfs tried again and again. For the last try they pushed Doc as hard as they could and Doc can finally get to the table and get the scissor. Doc used the scissor to cut the rope for the other dwarfs, but as soon as they had cut the ropes up, the witch came in. The 7 dwarfs began to run as quick as they could. The witch also followed them, but she missed them at the woods.

When Snow White and Ferdinand get to the house, they found out that they were not in the house also. Snow White sat down and began to cry. She sobbed, "It's my fault. This wouldn't happen if I had bought those mushrooms before picnic." Prince Ferdinand said sadly, "It's not your fault Snow White, we could find them." Snow White answered, "Could we find them?" Prince Ferdinand answered, "Of course we can. They would be all right." The next morning, Snow White and Ferdinand began to look for 7 dwarfs in the woods. Ferdinand got all of his shields and he taught Snow White how to use them. They were all prepared and they went to the woods to find them.

While Snow White and Ferdinand are finding them, 7 dwarfs were having a nap. They were too hungry that they didn't have energy to walk. So the oldest Doc decided to find some fruits on the ground for the other dwarfs. He went into the deep woods and began looking for it. When he went deeper, it was cold, scary and dark. Doc was scared but he still went to find fruits for the other dwarfs that were in hunger. While he was grabbing fruits from the ground, there was a voice behind him. It was an animal snarling. Doc was in fear. He began to run hardly to the tall tree and climbing over it. When he looks down at the ground, it was the wolf that wanted to eat him. He was in fear and shouted, "Help! Someone help!"

When Ferdinand and Snow White were looking for the dwarfs, Snow White had heard someone's voice. She listened carefully. It was Doc's voice that was yelling for help. Snow White shouted to Ferdinand, "Ferdinand! Doc is in danger! We have to help him!" Ferdinand answer, "Which direction did the voice coming from? Can you lead me to that direction?" Snow White said, "Yes it's this way! Come follow me!" Snow White and Ferdinand were on hurry. When they got near to where Doc is, they began to yell Doc's name. They said, "Doc! Where are you! If you could hear us, keep yelling!" Suddenly, there was an sound from Doc. They followed the voice and they could get to where Doc is. Snow White yelled while Ferdinand was fighting with the wolves, "Doc! Are you alright?" he answered, "Yes! Thank you for coming!" when Ferdinand killed all of the wolves, Doc could come down from the tall, old tree. Doc led Snow White and Ferdinand to where the other dwarfs are.

When they get to the other dwarfs, Snow White shouted at them, "Guys! Are you alright! I was worrying the whole day. Thank you guys for being safe." Ferdinand and Snow White took 7 dwarfs to home, and had a wonderful supper. The next day, it was time for Ferdinand to leave, he said, "Thank you for your mushroom soup and thank you for letting me to sleep at this house. I guess it's time to leave now." Snow White replied, "You're Welcome, and for the most, thank you for helping me find these dwarfs. I wouldn't forget your kindness. Thank you really much." Ferdinand said, "If you really be thankful to me, could you do me a big favor?" Snow White answered, "Of course! What is it?" Ferdinand said shyly, "Can you marry me?" Snow White was surprised. Ferdinand kept his word, "We could live in my palace and I would promise you that I will make you happy every day." Snow White answered, "Y…Yes.. I would love to marry you, but I can't leave these kids alone in this wood. It's too dangerous." Ferdinand said, "Then they could go with us. "Really?" Snow White asks. "Yes" Ferdinand said. Snow White said, "OK Then! I will go to your palace and live with you. 7 dwarfs who were watching these agreed also.

Snow White and Ferdinand had their wedding and they lived happily forever.


End file.
